Kuroko no Yasumi
by Nura Lau
Summary: Setelah menang dari Rakuzan, Seirin memutuskan untuk berlibur ke pulau kecil karena minim biaya. Tak disangka, ada sesuatu yang aneh di pulau tersebut. Ternyata...! Shounen-ai. GoMxKuro, slight IzuKuro. Don't Like, Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Yasumi**

**Disclaimer : 黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC parah, abal, dll.**

**Pair : Kiseki x Kuroko, slight IzuKuro.**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance.**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Setelah menang dari Rakuzan, Seirin memutuskan untuk berlibur ke pulau kecil karena minim biaya. Tak disangka, ada sesuatu yang aneh di pulau tersebut. Ternyata...?!**

**Start!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari setelah bertanding melawan Rakuzan, para anggota Seirin masih terasa letih, lesu, lemas, lelah, dan lunglai.

Melihat teman-temannya dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati, sang Kantoku Seirin, Riko Aida memberi kabar baik untuk mereka.

"Minna! Aku punya kabar bagus untuk kalian!" seru Riko didepan tumpukan mayat di dalam gym milik ayahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hyuuga yang masih dalam 5L nya.

"Coba tebak~" kata Riko sambil bertingkah imut.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam gym ber sweatdrop ria.

"To the point aja deh, kantoku," ucap Kagami yang langsung membuat Riko mengeluarkan kedut di dahinya.

"Oke, oke." Riko memulai, "karena kerja keras kalian selama ini , aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk kalian yaitu..."

Semua mulai bangkit karena penasaran dengan hadiah yang akan mereka terima.

"Liburan kepantai!"

"UWOOOOOHHH!" semua berseru riang kemudian bersembah sujud didepan pelatihnya itu sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Arigatou, kantoku-sama!"

"Ha'i, ha'i." Riko tersipu.

"Jadi, Riko... kapan kita pergi ke pantainya?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Hari ini," jawab Riko singkat dengan poker face ala Kuroko.

_Ngomong-ngomong soal Kuroko, kemana dia?_

_"Aku disini, Author-san."_

_Eeh... seperti biasa, ya. Gomen, gomen aku tidak melihatmu._

_"Daijoubu,"_

Anggota Seirin kaget mendengar hal itu. Mana mungkin bisa mereka bersiap-siap pergi kepantai yang dadakan begini?

"Kenapa kalian melamun? Kalian tidak pulang untuk bersiap-siap? Bus hanya akan menunggu kita sampai jam 1 siang nanti," jelas Riko, enteng.

Semua bangkit dan melesat menuju rumah masing-masing tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Celakalah yang rumahnya jauh―harus bolak-balik naik kereta.

* * *

Sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi, mereka harus cepat kalau tidak mau di tinggal.

"Anoo... kantoku?"

"Ada apa, Furihata-kun?" tanya Riko yang heran kenapa Furihata dan beberapa orang pemain ―cadangan― seirin masih ada di dalam gym ayahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut," jawab Furihata. "Aku ada acara keluarga."

Alasan klasik!

"Tak apa, Furihata-kun. Lalu, kenapa kalian juga masih disini?" tanya Riko ke Tsucchi, Fukuda dan Kawahara.

Sudah jelas kalau Tsucchi pasti ada kencan dengan pacarnya, lalu Kawahara dan Fukuda?

"Kami tidak ikut karena ada acara keluarga juga hehe." jawab Fukuda dan Kawahara sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tak apa. Kalau begitu, kalian boleh pulang." kata Riko sambil menghela nafas, agak di sayangkan kalau tidak semua anggota Seirin bisa ikut.

Furihata, Fukuda, Tsucchi, dan Kawahara pergi meninggalkan gym dengan memberi salam sebelumnya.

Riko cuma bisa menatap punggung-punggung mereka dengan helaan nafas panjang―tanpa dia sadari beberapa pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasinya dari jendala mulai menghilang satu persatu.

Disaat yang sama, para anggota Seirin yang bisa ikut tengah menyiapkan secara asal baju dan peralatan yang akan mereka bawa.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Kagami mendecih frustasi pakaian kotornya menumpuk dimana-mana sehingga dia sulit untuk menemukan baju ganti yang bersih untuk dibawanya. Terkutuklah dia dengan semua sifat malasnya.

Dia mulai memilah-milah baju yang akan di bawanya dan dimasukan secara asal kedalam tas besarnya. Sekarang dia bingung, 'Berapa baju yang harus dibawa? Akan menginap atau tidak? Kantoku itu... kalau kasih informasi yang lengkap, dong!' gerutu Kagami.

Lain Kagami, lain pula Hyuuga. Dia masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa salam kemudian menerobos masuk kekamarnya.

"Hee, Junpei? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" tanya sang ibu kapten Seirin yang sedang membersihkan kamar Hyuuga yang tiba-tiba dimasuki anaknya itu.

"Aku akan pergi untuk berlibur, Kaa-san." jawab Hyuuga singkat sambil memilah-milah baju yang akan dibawanya.

"Dengan teman-temanmu, ya?"

"Iya,"

"Mau ibu buatkan bekal untukmu?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Kaa-san. Aku sedang buru-buru," kata Hyuuga sambil meresleting tas yang sudah penuh dengan pakaiannya.

"Ittekimasu!" ucapnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan ibunya.

"Hai, itterasai." jawab ibunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sama halnya dengan Kagami dan Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei dan Kiyoshi pun panik tidak karuan sampai-sampai Izuki salah membawa pakaian dalam adiknya perempuannya―saking paniknya.

Lalu Kuroko? Yah, dia sendiri juga kaget saat tiba dirumahnya tiba-tiba tas berisi baju dan peralatan lengkap bepergian kepantai tersedia di depannya.

"Ara? Tetsuya, sudah ibu siapkan semuanya. Hari ini kau akan bersenang-senang dengan temanmu, bukan?" tanya Nyonya Kuroko yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Tapi bagaimana Kaa-san tau kalau aku akan pergi kepantai bersama teman-temanku?" tanya Kuroko bingung tapi tetap pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Oh, kalau itu beberapa menit yang lalu temanmu menghubungi ibu. Katanya, kau ada acara mendadak, makanya buru-buru ibu siapkan semuanya." jawab ibu Kuroko bangga dengan wajah berbinar―berbeda sekali dengan anaknya. Ups!

"Siapa yang menghubungi Kaa-san?" tanya Kuroko makin bingung, padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu dikabari tentang liburan kepantai kenapa sampai secepat ini ketelinga ibunya? Siapa yang menghubungi ibunya? Pasti semua sibuk tidak mungkin sempat menghubungi ibunya.

Ah, mungkin Kantoku yang memberitahu ibunya.

"Entahlah, beberapa anak lelaki, tapi mereka tidak menyebutkan siapa mereka." jawab ibu Kuroko, dengan seulas senyum menatap wajah datar tapi bingung anaknya itu.

Tu―tunggu dulu!

Kantoku itu sudah jelas perempuan.

Lalu, siapa?

Melihat anaknya tengah berpikir, ibu Kuroko langsung menyuruh Kuroko cepat pergi agar tidak terlambat.

Kuroko menuruti. Dia pun pergi dengan memberi salam pada ibunya.

"Hati-hati, Tetsuya." ucap ibu kuroko.

"Ha'i, Kaa-san..."

* * *

Jam 12.59 waktu Jepang, anggota Seirin sudah berada di depan gerbang. Semua lengkap tidak ada yang terlambat, tapi wajah mereka sungguh berantakan membuat Kantoku Seirin, Riko terkekeh.

"Lucu, eh?" geram Hyuuga yang terengah-engah sambil menenteng tas beratnya.

"Ehm... tidak," kata Riko sambil berekspresi biasa. "Nah, kalau sudah lengkap, semuanya masuk ke bus. Kita berangkaaatt!"

Satu persatu anggota tim basket Seirin memasuki bus dan Kuroko duduk disebelah Izuki.

"Oi, Kuroko! Kenapa kau tidak duduk di sebelahku?" tanya Kagami, kesal dia duduk di belakang Kuroko.

"Soalnya kau bau pakaian kotor, Kagami-kun." jawab Kuroko datar.

Izuki yang ada disebelah Kuroko mendengus menahan tawa. Disambung dengan gelak tawa Koganei.

"Yah, Kagami! Padahal aku mau duduk disebelahmu. Karena kau bau tidak jadi, ah~" ledek Kogane sambil berlalu kemudian duduk disebelah Mitobe yang berada di seberang kursi Kuroko dan Izuki.

Oke, dia kesal sekarang! Sepanjang perjalanan cuma Kagami yang memasang wajah garangnya. Yang lainnya menikmati pemandangan yang tersedia.

Saat perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Izuki melontarkan lawakan garingnya. Membuat yang lain mengejeknya.

"Demi apapun, lawakanmu itu tidak lucu Izuki." ucap tajam Hyuuga yang duduk dibelakang Mitobe dan Koganei.

Izuki yang mendengar ucapan tajam itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Sementara Kuroko tersenyum kecil dibalik novelnya.

Pemandangan ini tidak lepas dari Eagle Eye-nya Izuki. Ia merasa aneh dengan senyuman Kuroko yang sangat man―eh, tunggu dulu...!

Semburat merah terlihat sedikit terlihat dipipi Izuki. Tipis sih, tapi cukup terlihat.

Izuki mulai melirik ke arah Kuroko yang wajah datarnya kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Wajah datarnya itu kini larut dalam novel yang dipegangnya.

Sadar sedang dirinya diperhatikan, Kuroko menengok ke arah Izuki yang langsung salah tingkah.

"Ada apa, Izuki-senpai?" tanya Kuroko.

Izuki memutar bola matanya panik. Tidak mungkin, 'kan dia menjawab kalau dia sedang terpesona dengan wajah moe Kuroko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Izuki, gugup. Dia langsung membuka tasnya dan mengambil snack. Dibukanya snack itu. "Kau mau Kuroko?" tawar Izuki.

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Tidak, terimakasih, Izuki-senpai."

Izuki menghela napas. Dia secara tidak sadar melalukan hal barusan―saking gugupnya.

Izuki diam sambil mengunyah snacknya, dia tidak mengeluarkan lawakan garingnya lagi. Itu membuat anggota Seirin heran melihat tingkah diam Izuki.

Perjalanan dalam diam itu berlangsung lama sampai mereka tiba dipelabuhan.

"Kau mau membawa kami kemana, sih?" tanya Hyuuga yang turun terakhir dari bus. Dia melihat sekitarnya. Ternyata mereka sedang berada di pelabuhan.

"Tentu saja pantai, tapi letaknya agak jauh jadi harus memakai kapal feri."

"Nee nee, kita mau ke pulau tropis, ya?" tanya Koganei kegirangan.

"Tidak. Lagi pula di Jepang tidak ada pulau tropis!" jawab Riko.

Mereka mulai naik ke kapal feri satu persatu Izuki masih setia berjalan di belakang Kuroko dengan memperhatikan surai biru muda itu dengan detail.

Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki satu kata untuk menggambarkan laki-laki mungil didepan Izuki.

Imut.

Yah, Izuki memang tidak salah. Dia sudah lama menaruh rasa 'suka' pada juniornya itu.

Surai biru muda itu memasuki ruang duduk di dalam kapal dan duduk ditempat yang masih kosong. Izuki pun duduk disebelah Kuroko.

"Oi, Izuki-senpai! Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau mengikuti Kuroko terus!" dengus Kagami―kesal sambil duduk di sebelah Izuki.

Kursi di kapal feri memang panjang.

"Aku tidak mengikuti Kuroko, lagi pula kenapa kau memperhatikanku terus?" tanya Izuki dengan seringai jahil sambil menusuk perut Kagami dengan sikunya.

"Itte!" jerit Kagami. "Aku tidak memperhatikanmu, hanya saja kau selalu lewat didepan mataku!"

Bohong.

Yang benar saja? Bilang saja si Kagami sedang memperhatikan Kuroko dan pemandangan indahnya terganggu dengan sosok point guard Seirin―Izuki―yang selalu ada di belakang Kuroko.

"Terserahlah." ucap Izuki, enteng.

Kuroko yang tidak peduli dengan ucapan mereka sedang menikmati pemandangan laut di kaca jendela. Tapi Kagami dan Izuki sedang melihat pemandangan yang lebih indah dari birunya laut.

Ya, Kuroko lah objek pemandangan mereka . Seketika kegiatan mereka―termasuk Kuroko―dibuyarkan dengan panggilan kantoku mereka, Riko.

"Minna! Kita sudah sampai~!" seru Riko berjalan keluar dari kapal diikuti anggota yang lain.

* * *

Saat mereka menginjakan kaki dipasir putih kapal feri itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Nah! Kita akan berlibur di pulau ini selama seminggu!" seru Riko.

Anggota tim basket Seirin hanya terdiam melihat sekelilingnya.

Disebelah kiri mereka terdapat tumpukan karang yang menjulang tinggi dan menyeramkan diiringi dengan ombak besar yang mulai menghantam karang-karang tersebut.

Berbeda dengan sebelah kiri mereka. Dibagian kanan pantai terdapat pasir putih jauh membentang yang dihiasi lautan biru berkilau.

Indah.

Dan jauh didepan mata mereka, terlihat hutan lebat dan gelap membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

'MEMANGNYA INI MADAGASKAR!?' batin mereka.

"Ano, kantoku... kalau kita menginap, dimana kita akan tidur?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Tenang saja Kuroko-kun, kita akan menginap di peninapan tua di sana." Jawab Riko sambil menunjuk kea rah hutan gelap di ujung pantai.

Anggota tim seirin menganga kaget, mereka akan masuk ke hutan menyeramkan itu? Yang benar saja!

Riko melangkah memasuki hutan gelap itu.

"Kalau kalian tidak cepat, aku tinggal, nih." kata Riko seraya berjalan memasuki hutan itu.

Mau tidak mau mereka mengikuti kantoku-nya itu memasuki hutan yang kelihatannya berbahaya.

Hening.

Saat perjalanan menuju penginapan di hutan mereka sering mendengar suara-suara aneh di sekeliling mereka.

Karena Izuki agak takut dia mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak ngobrol kohai-nya yang moe―Kuroko.

"Kuroko nanti aku sekamar denganmu, ya?" pinta Izuki

"Baiklah Izuki-senpai," angguk Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

Keluarlah jurus modus Izuki, rasanya dia ingin selebrasi sekarang.

"Oi, aku sekamar dengan kalian berdua, ya." Pinta Kagami mengalungi leher Kuroko dan Izuki.

"Apa?" Izuki mengernyit dan menepis tangan Kagami.

"Aku tidak berani tidur sendiri dan aku tidak mau mengganggu kemesraan senpai-senpai kita." Jelas Kagami sambil menunjuk satu-satu senpainya.

'Jadi kau mau mengganggu kemesraanku dengan Kuroko?!' batin Izuki, kesal.

Tunggu Izuki, kau itu siapanya Kuroko? -_-

"Baiklah Kagami-kun, kita bisa berbagi kamar bertiga."

"Ah! Terima kasih Kuroko." Kagami mengacak-acak surai baby blue Kuroko.

Izuki mengernyit, dia gagal ingin selebrasi.

* * *

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai dipenginapan tua tempat mereka akan menginap. Penginapan itu terlihat menyeramkan saat hari mulai gelap.

"Serius, nih kita bakal nginap disini?" tanya Koganei dengan gemetar.

"Tentu saja Koganei-kun, kalau kau mau tidur di luar, silahkan saja." jawab Riko ketus.

"…" Mitobe memegang pundak Koganei.

"Ya, terima kasih, Mitobe. Aku tau kau akan selalu bersamaku." kata Koganei sambil memegang tangan Mitobe.

'Menjijikkan!' bantin tim Seirin bersamaan.

Mereka mulai memasuki penginapan tua itu satu persatu dan seperti biasa Kuroko yang masuk paling akhir.

Sebelum Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya memasuki penginapan tua itu dia merasakan tengkuknya seperti tertiup angin dia langsung menengok ke belakang.

Di belakangnya ternyata ada sebuah pohon besar dan kelihatan sangat tua.

Tunggu―ada seseorang di sana wajahnya tertutup bayangan pohon, tapi seringainya terlihat dengan jelas.

Kuroko merinding sekarang, dia menatap lekat bayangan itu berharap sosok itu bukan hantu.

Sosok itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar tapi terlihat jelas dari gerakan bibirnya.

Sosok itu berkata,

"_Selamat datang Tetsuya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued!**

Mind to Read and Review? :3

Or Oyakoro!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Yasumi**

**Disclaimer : ****黒子のバスケ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, humor gagal, OOC parah, abal, dll.**

**Pairing : GoMxKuro slight IzuKuro.**

**Start!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Selamat datang, Tetsuya."_

* * *

"Oi, jangan melamun di sini, Kuroko!" Kagami menepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Aku tidak melamun, Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko seraya memasuki penginapan.

Sebenarnya Kuroko masih kepikiran soal sosok tadi. Tapi dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia salah lihat.

Terlalu banyak keanehan di sini, bahkan sejak awal.

Bagaimana bisa terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Flash Back : ON]**

Senja telah tiba yang menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan sekolah SMA Seirin. Semua murid berjalan keluar dari gerbang dan pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

Riko mengernyit saat melihat ada 5 orang aneh di depan gerbang sekolah SMA Seirin. Mereka terlihat mencurigakan dengan memakai jubah hitam,kacamata hitam, dan masker.

Tidak peduli, itulah yang Riko lakukan. Pelatih perempuan ini memilih untuk segera pulang.

Sampai di gang sepi, Riko merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Dia langsung menoleh kebelakang.

Tidak ada siapa pun.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Riko kembali berjalan dan terpekik kaget saat 5 orang mencurigakan di gerbang sekolah menghadangnya sekarang.

"Jangan takut-ssu!" kata salah satu dari mereka, saat melihat Riko mau mengeluarkan tendangan mautnya.

Riko menghentikan serangannya.

"Siapa dan mau apa kalian?" tanya Riko bertubi-tubi.

"Jangan mencurigai kami dulu nanodayo!" kata seorang dari mereka menaikan kacamata hitamnya yang agak merosot.

"Kami ini dari jasa travel-ssu! Kami mau menawarkan liburan ke pantai untukmu, kau bisa mengajak teman-temanmu-ssu!" kata orang pertama bicara tadi, dengan nada riang.

Orang itu menyerahkan brosur bertuliskan 'PROMO BERLIBUR KE PANTAI' yang di tulis besar-besar.

Riko mengambil brosur itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Itu gratis, kok, tapi cuma sampai besok." kata suara dingin salah satu dari mereka. Dia terus memegang gunting merah di tangannya.

"Yang benar?" tanya Riko tidak percaya. Orang-orang aneh itu hanya mengangguk.

Kesempatan yang bagus. Kapan lagi bisa berlibur ke pantai gratis? Apalagi bisa mengajak teman-temannya. Khayalan indah mulai memenuhi kepala Riko.

"Jangan lupa ajak Kuro-chin." kata salah satu dari mereka yang berbadan paling besar dan tinggi.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Riko yang baru sadar dari lamunannya. Rupanya Riko tidak mendengar perkataan orang itu.

"Bodoh! Jangan sebut-sebut Tetsu!" bisik seorang dari mereka kepada seorang yang berbadan besar. "Nanti kita ketahuan..."

"Maaf, Mine-chin." bisik orang yang paling besar itu dengan nada malas.

Sejujurnya, mereka sangat mencurigakan menurut Riko, tapi dia tidak peduli. Toh dia bisa bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya besok.

"Ini buku panduannya nanodayo." salah seorang dari mereka memberikan buku yang agak tebal pada Riko.

Dengan senyum lebar, Riko mengambil buku panduan itu. Buku itu berisi lengkap mengenai jadwal dan tempat mereka menginap.

"Terimakasih banyak, tuan-tuan!" kata Riko

"Yah, bukan masalah besar." kata suara dingin dari mereka.

'Yang penting kau harus membawa Tetsuyaku,' batinnya.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Riko berlari untuk pulang ke rumahnya meninggalkan orang-orang aneh itu.

Orang-orang aneh itu membuka jubah,kacamata hitam, dan masker mereka.

"Huaahh, memakai jubah ini panas sekali-ssu!" protes pria berambut blonde, Kise Ryouta.

"Jangan protes terus nanodayo." sambung pria bersurai hijau, Midorima Shintarou. Dia memasangkan kacamatanya.

"Yah, yang penting rencana liburan bersama Tetsu sepertinya akan berhasil." kata suara pria berkulit tan bersurai navy blue, Aomine Daiki.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan~" kata pria besar bersurai lavender, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Untunglah pelatih seirin itu dengan mudah menerimanya. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa pun kalau dia berani menolak." sambung sebuah suara dingin dari pria bersurai crimson dengan mata dwi warnanya, Akashi Seijuurou..

.

.

- Skip Time -

.

.

Pagi hari di gym ayah Riko ada tumpukan mayat yang tergetak mengenaskan.

Sang pelatih, Riko Aida memberi kabar bagus untuk mereka sehingga mereka langsung bersemangat lagi.

Kiseki no sedai mengintip dari balik jendela.

"Lihat! Sepertinya Kurokocchi senang-ssu! Duh, hari ini dia terlihat imut seperti biasanya." kata Kise sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Kuroko lewat jendela gym itu.

Mantan kapten tim basket Teiko ―Akashi― juga mengintip dari jendela dan melihat sosok Tetsuya-nya yang memasang wajah senang tapi nyaris tersamarkan oleh poker facenya.

Akashi menyeringai mengerikan. 'Saat liburan nanti, kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Tetsuya' batin Akashi.

Seringai Akashi rupanya tertangkap oleh seorang pemain seirin yang tidak sengaja melirik ke arah jendela.

"Ada apa, Furi?" tanya temannya yang agak botak ―Kawahara.

Tangan Furihata gemetar saat menunjuk ke arah jendela.

Kawahara bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan pemuda warna warni yang tengah memperhatikan sesuatu.

Pemandangan di jendela juga tidak lepas dari penglihatan Fukuda dan Tsucchi.

Pemain seirin perlahan meninggalkan ruangan gym itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

Yang tersisa di gym hanya Riko, Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda, dan Tsucchi.

"Anoo... kantoku?"

"Ada apa, Furihata-kun?" tanya Riko heran.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut," jawab Furihata. "Aku ada acara keluarga."

"Tak apa, Furihata-kun. Lalu, kenapa kalian juga masih disini?" tanya Riko ke Tsucchi, Fukuda dan Kawahara.

Sudah jelas kalau Tsucchi pasti ada kencan dengan pacarnya, lalu Kawahara dan Fukuda?

"Kami tidak ikut karena ada acara keluarga juga hehe." jawab Fukuda dan Kawahara sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tak apa. Kalau begitu, kalian boleh pulang." kata Riko sambil menghela nafas.

Alasannya sebenarnya mereka tidak ikut adalah karena merasakan firasat buruk setelah melihat pemandangan di jendela tadi.

Mereka meninggalkan Riko sendiri di ruang gym.

"Mereka sudah pergi, kalau begitu kita juga harus bersiap-siap." kata Akashi seraya pergi dari jendela.

"Oke-ssu!"

"Baiklah nanodayo."

"Yosh!"

"Roger, Aka-chin."

Kiseki no sedai meninggalkan jendela gym ayah Riko untu bersiap-siap.

Akashi mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi," kata seorang wanita di telpon itu. '"Disini keluarga Kuroko."

"Aku teman Tetsuya, hari ini Tetsuya akan ada acara mendadak, bisakah Oka-sama membantu untuk menyiapkan keperluannya selama seminggu?" perintah Akashi dengan nada sehalus mungkin.

Kan tidak mungkin dia bersikap kurang ajar di hadapan calon mertua, meskipun perkataannya tadi agak kurang ajar.

"Eh, benarkah? Gawat kalau begitu. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu." kata orang yang sekarang menjadi lawan bicara Akashi, ibu Kuroko.

"Ya, sama-sama." kata Akashi sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Aku juga teman Kurokocchi-ssu!" Kise ikut nimbrung dalam obrolan Akashi dan ibu Kuroko.

"Aku juga teman Tetsu!" Aomine juga ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Aku juga~" kata Murasakibara.

Midorima cuma menaikan kacamatanya yang agak merosot karena Akashi sudah memberikan death glare pada pemuda berambut warna-warni itu.

"Eh?" ibu Kuroko bingung mau menjawab apa karena terlalu banyak suara di sana.

"Jangan pedulikan suara berisik barusan, oka-sama" kata Akashi.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan barang Tetsuya dulu." kata ibu Kuroko dengan nada riang.

Telepon terputus, Akashi melirik ke arah teman-teman(baca: budak)nya.

"Sudah waktunya." kata Akashi seraya berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Semua mengangguk dan mengikuti sang mantan kapten Teiko.

.

.

- Skip Time - (again)

.

.

Kiseki no sedai tiba di pulau itu terlebih dahulu, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung ke penginapan. Mereka masuk ke penginapan melalui pintu belakang agar tidak bertemu secara tidak sengaja.

"Akashicchi tidak ikut masuk-ssu?" tanya Kise yang melihat Akashi diam saja dia belakang pohon tua.

"Tidak." Jawab Akashi singkat.

Mendengar jawaban singkat Akashi, Kise dan yang lainnya memasuki penginapan.

Anggota Seirin telah tiba mereka memasuki penginapan tua itu, tapi Kuroko masih terdiam menatap seseorang di balik pohon besar.

Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko yang berdiri terpaku di depan pintu penginapan.

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya." gumam Akashi.

Kuroko menatap lekat Akashi dan berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Flash Back : OFF ]**

* * *

"Oi, jangan melamun di sini, Kuroko!" Kagami menepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Aku tidak melamun, Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko seraya memasuki penginapan.

Sebenarnya Kuroko masih kepikiran soal sosok tadi. Tapi dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia salah lihat.

Mereka tiba di ruang tamu penginapan tua itu. Meskipun tampak seram dari luar, tapi bagian dalamnya terlihat tidak begitu menyeramkan.

Mungkin yang terlihat menyeramkan di sini adalah hiasan dan lukisan-lukisan abstrak.

"Kita sudah sampai! Sekarang , etakan barang kalian di kamar masing-masing." kata Riko sambil memasuki dapur.

Semua mengangguk dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Akan kusiapkan makan malam." lanjut Riko.

Deg!

Mereka membatu seketika dan mulai mengingat-ingat hal buruk yang terjadi akibat masakan kantoku Seirin.

"Ano, Kantoku. Lebih baik aku dan Mitobe-senpai saja yang memasak." usul Kagami sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Benar juga, yang masakannya enak dan mendekati normal hanya Kagami dan Mitobe.

"Benar, kau istirahat saja! Pasti capek, kan habis perjalanan jauh?" sambung Hyuuga.

Anggota Seirin yang lain mengangguk mendukung pernyataan Hyuuga.

Riko cuma bisa menaikan alisnya, bingung. Tapi akhirnya dia setuju kalau yang menyiapkan makan malam Kagami dan Mitobe.

"Yah, baiklah." kata Riko menghela nafas panjang.

Dia beranjak dari ruang tamu itu dan menuju kamarnya membuat anggota Seirin bernafas lega.

Sebelum memasak Kagami memutuskan untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya dulu di kamar.

Dia menuju kamarnya diikuti Izuki dan Kuroko.

Saat tiba di depan pintu kamar Kagami menelan ludah, dia takut. Bisa saja saat dia membuka pintu sosok hantu muncul.

"Izuki-senpai, kau duluan saja." tawar Kagami sambil mendorong Izuki sampai beberapa senti di depan pintu.

Izuki menatap Kagami sengit. "Bilang saja kau takut."

Sebenarnya Izuki juga takut sampai kakinya gemetar, tapi dia harus terlihat gentle di depan kohai-kohainya itu―khususnya Kuroko.

"Biar aku yang buka." lanjut Izuki yang tidak memperdulikan tatapan mencemooh dari Kagami.

Pintu tetap tidak terbuka saat Izuki mendorong dan menarik knop pintu itu. Apa pintunya terkunci?

Melihat Izuki yang sedang kesulitan Kuroko menghampiri Izuki. Dia memegang knop pintu itu, tangan Kuroko bertumpukkan dengan tangan Izuki.

'Lucky!' batin Izuki senang.

Kemudian Kuroko menggeser pintu tersebut dan akhirnya terbuka.

"Ini pintu geser, Izuki-senpai." kata Kuroko datar sambil berlalu memasuki kamar.

Izuki luar biasa malu sekarang! Niatnya sih mau keliatan keren tapi malah malu-maluin. Izuki yang malang.

Dengan menutup wajahnya Izuki masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti Kagami yang tertawa tertahan di belakangnya.

Rasanya ia ingin membunuh si alis dobel itu.

"Eh, bagaimana ini?" tanya Kagami frustasi saat melihat kamarnya cuma ada dua futon.

Izuki menyeringai, waktunya membalas perlakuan Kagami tadi. "Kau ambil sana futon di kamar Riko, sepertinya tiap kamar ada dua futon."

"Ti―tidak mau!" jerit Kagami membayangkan koridor sepi dan menakutkan.

Kalau tiba-tiba ada hantu di sana, gimana?

Kagami merinding disko sekarang.

"Aku saja yang mengambil futonnya." kata Kuroko.

Sebelum Izuki sempat menghentikan Kuroko, pemuda baby blue itu sudah pergi.

Si cutie Izuki menatap garang Kagami.

* * *

Kuroko mencari kamar Riko dan langsung menemukan pintu bertulisan 'Riko Aida' dan mengetuk pintu kamar itu dan langsung di buka oleh empunya.

Riko mengangguk dan langsung menyerahkan futon pada Kuroko setelah mendengar permintaan Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, kantoku." kata Kuroko seraya pergi meninggalkan Riko.

Saat Kuroko hendak kembali ke kamarnya sambil membawa futon, jalannya terhalang oleh seseorang.

"Kurokocchi!"

Suara itu sangat tidak asing di telinga Kuroko.

"Kise-kun? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kuroko bingung mendapati pria blonde yang merupakan mantan rekannya.

"Aku kesini untu liburan-ssu!" jawab Kise sambil merengek. "Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu! Liburan tidak mengajakku!"

Kuroko cuma menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan pria blonde di depannya itu.

Pemuda baby blue itu terlihat bingung lagi dengan benda yang di bawa Kise.

Mata Kise menangkap wajah bingung Kuroko yang menatap barang bawaannya. "Ini futon-ssu! Aku ingin tidur sama Kurokocchi, aku takut tidur sendiri."

Kise modus!

"Baiklah, Kise-kun." kata Kuroko akhirnya.

Rupanya Kuroko agak kasihan pada Kise yang datang liburan sendirian.

Oh, Kuroko kau tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya 'mereka' rencanakan.

Pria blonde itu cengar-cengir sambil mengikuti Kuroko yang beranjak kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Kuroko membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung di sambut Izuki.

"Kuroko kau lama seka―are? Kise Ryouta?" kata Izuki setelah melihat pria blonde di belakang Kuroko.

Kise mengangguk dan mengikuti Kuroko yang sedang menyerahkan futon pada Kagami.

Dengan penuh terima kasih Kagami mengambil futon di tangan Kuroko.

"Kau memang penyelamatku, Kuroko!" kata Kagami seraya menepuk pundak mungil Kuroko.

Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kurokocchi, kau tidur dimana-ssu? Aku ingin tidur di sebelah Kurokocchi!" pinta Kise sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Ucapan Kise barusan seperti pernyataan perang di telinga Izuki dan Kagami.

"Itu jelas TIDAK MUNGKIN, kan?" kata Izuki dan Kagami bersamaan dengan menekan dua suku kata terakhir.

"Hidoi-ssu!"

Hiraukan Kise yang merengek sambil memprotes di sana.

"Oh, iya aku harus menyiapkan makan malam." kata Kagami sambil berjalan mendekati pintu. "Ayo ikut, Kuroko!"

Ajakan Kagami membuahkan hasil, Kuroko mengangguk dan menyusul Kagami. Mereka pergi menuju dapur meninggalkan dua anak lelaki yang sedang kicep disana.

Mereka saling pandang, kemudian―

―dengan kecepatan penuh Kise dan Izuki menyusul Kuroko yang dibawa kabur (?) oleh Kagami ke dapur.

* * *

Saat Kise dan Izuki tiba di dapur, yang terlihat adalah pemandangan sibuk orang-orang yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

Mata mereka terhenti saat terlihat sosok pemuda bersurai hijau sedang ikut membantu di dapur.

"Aku membantu bukan karena aku mau nanodayo." kata pemuda bermanik emerald pada Kuroko.

Kuroko yang sedang memotong wortel menoleh ke arah Midorima yang langsung membuat shooter ini salah tingkah. "Ya, terima kasih Midorima-kun."

Semburat merah yang tipis terlihat di pipi Midorima.

Riko melihat tatapan bingung Izuki buka suara. "Untunglah Midorima-kun yang kebetulan sedang liburan di sini mau membantu kita."

'Kebetulan yang sangat mencurigakan!' batin Izuki.

"Eh? Kise Ryouta?" lanjut Riko saat manik matanya menangkap sosok pria blonde di sebelah Izuki.

"Aku di sini karena sedang liburan-ssu!" kata Kise dengan background blink-blink di sekitarnya membuat Riko menaikan alisnya.

"Kise-kun bisa bantu aku memanaskan sup? Yang lain sedang sibuk." pinta Kuroko dengan poker face bercampur moe.

Ah! Siapa yang bisa menolak kalau Kuroko memasang wajah begitu?

"Serahkan padaku, Kurokocchi!" kata Kise seraya menyalakan kompor untuk memanaskan sup.

Semua orang yang ada di dapur sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing mereka bertugas memotong, memanaskan, meletakan, dan mengambil bahan makanan. Yang memasak tentu saja Kagami dan Mitobe.

"Itte..." jerit Kuroko saat jarinya teriris pisau.

Membuat kumpulan manusia di sana menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian." lanjut Kuroko saat melihat wajah khawatir teman-temannya.

Mereka menghela nafas lega dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati, Kuroko." kata Kagami seraya ingin membersihkan jari Kuroko yang teriris dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat mendapat death glare dari point guard Seirin―Izuki.

"Aku saja yang membersihkan." kata Izuki dingin.

Mungkin ekspresi Izuki yang sekarang hampir mirip dengan Akashi.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Izuki-senpai. Aku duluan yang melihat Kuroko terluka." Kagami tidak mau kalah, dia juga men-death glare Izuki.

Keluarlah aura mengerikan di antara mereka berdua yang sedang saling menatap dengan tatapan keji.

Riko yang melihat ke jadian ini menghela nafas. "Kalian suit saja biar adil."

Izuki dan Kagami mengangguk singkat, keduanya mengangkat satu tangan bersiap untuk suit.

Pertarungan sengit ini mencuri perhatian orang-orang yang sedang ada di dapur, mereka memilih untuk menonton terlebih dahulu.

"Inilah jurus andalanku! Jurus ini kuberi nama, _kohai-harus-patuh-terhadap-senpainya_!" kata Izuki dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengeluarkan jurus, _meskipun-kau-senpai-bukan-berarti-boleh-sok_." kata Kagami dengan nada meremehkan.

Jurus macam apa itu?

Tiba-tiba keduanya mengeluarkan listrik dari matanya. Oh, mereka memasuki zone (?)!

Jan

Ken

Pon

!

Izuki mengeluarkan kertas sedangkan Kagami mengeluarkan gunting. Sudah jelas Kagami yang menang.

Kagami selebrasi di tempat. Izuki pundung di pojok dapur sambil bergumam berkali-kali.

"Aku... Kalah?"

Saat dia mau menghampiri Kuroko, si alis dobel―Kagami―membeku di tempat saat melihat surai kuning dan hijau mengelilingi Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi~ lain kali hati-hati, aku khawatir sekali-ssu!" kata Kise sambil membersihkan darah di jari Kuroko dengan tisu.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena khawatir nanodayo, tapi bisa berbahaya kalau dibiarkan." kata Midorima sambil menempelkan plester ke jari Kuroko yang teriris.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun."

Kagami ikut pundung di pojok dapur bersebelahan dengan Izuki sambil bergumam berkali-kali.

"Hadiahku diambil..."

Riko lama-lama tidak tahan melihat kelakuan orang-orang idiot di depannya mengambil pisau.

"Sebaiknya kalian selesaikan pekerjaan kalian." perintah Riko sambil membolak balikan pisau membuat siapa pun bergidik ngeri.

Mereka pun melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Akhirnya makan malam sudah jadi. Mereka makan dengan tenang meskipun berkali-kali Kagami dan Izuki meributkan hal-hal kecil.

Seperti biasa mereka meributkan Kuroko. Contohnya saja saat ada makanan di bibir Kuroko, mereka ribut tentang siapa yang pantas membersihkan bibir Kuroko.

Tentu saja tidak ada dari mereka yang membersihkan karena selama mereka berdebat, Kise mencuri start terlebih dahulu.

Makan malam berakhir dengan selamat (?) mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Ma, oyasumi, minna." seru Kiyoshi sambil berlalu bersama Hyuuga.

"Kami duluan, ya!" kata Koganei sambil menggandeng tangan Mitobe.

Riko juga pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kuroko, Kagami, Izuki, Kise, dan Midorima.

Midorima membawa futon yang di atasnya terdapat lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Hari ini oha-asa bilang, sebaiknya cancer dekat-dekat dengan aquarius agar dapat peruntungan baik nanodayo." kata Midorima.

Tentu saja mereka paham maksud tsundere yang satu ini. Ingin tidur bersama Kuroko, kan?

Mereka kembali kekamar mereka, diikuti Midorima.

* * *

Saat membuka pintu, mereka kaget saat ada sosok pria berkulit hitam sedang tiduran ala pantai dengan kepala ditopang ditangannya, sementara tangan satunya membolak-balik majalah nistanya.

"Aomine-kun?" tegur Kuroko.

Pria tan itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Yo, Tetsu! Kebetulan, nih." kata Aomine sambil menutup majalah Mai-channya.

'Kebetulan dengkulmu!' batin mereka bersamaan.

Pria bersurai navy blue itu memposisikan dirinya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Sepertinya aku salah kamar, tapi aku malas mencari kamar lagi." keluh Aomine.

'Mana ada salah kamar bawa-bawa futon?!' batin mereka saat melihat futon asing di sebelah Aomine.

"Kenapa kalian bengong di situ? Masuklah, anggap saja kamar sendiri." lanjut Aomine sambil menguap.

'Sebenarnya ini kamar siapa, sih?!' batin mereka, kesal.

Mereka yang sudah kelelahan mulai menggelar futon masing-masing.

Lagi-lagi muncul masalah, siapa yang tidur di sebelah Kuroko? Bisa dipastikan malam ini akan terjadi perang dunia ke 3.

Saat mereka tengah berpikir cara menyingkirkan lawan-lawannya agar bisa tidur di sebelah Kuroko, pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat lah sosok pria besar dan pria ehem―pendek―ehem.

Dua pria bersurai ungu dan merah itu masuk ke kamar tanpa permisi. Mereka membawa futon, sudah jelas. Pasti ingin tidur di kamar yang mulai sesak itu.

Para penghuni kamar melongo kaget.

"Aku sudah menantikan malam ini, Tetsuya." kata pria bersurai merah dengan mata dwi warnanya.

Para penghuni kamar itu memekik dalam hati. 'Maksudnya apa?!'

"Akashi-kun? Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Murasakibara-kun juga..." tanya Kuroko saat melihat Murasakibara yang sedang asik mengunyah snacknya.

"Tentu aku disini untuk liburan, Kuro-chin~" kata Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

"Aku di sini juga untuk berlibur, Tetsuya." Akashi meletakan futonnya di sebelah Kuroko. "Nah, ayo tidur."

Yang ada di kamar itu cuma menelan ludah, mereka ingin protes pada Akashi yang seenaknya tidur di sebelah Kuroko tapi mereka buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu mengingat Akashi punya senjata mematikan―gunting―yang selalu di bawa kemana-mana.

Kalau begitu tersisa satu bagian di sebelah kiri Kuroko yang kosong, dan inilah yang akan mereka perebutkan.

"Aku mau tidur di sebelah Kurokocchi-ssu!" rengek Kise.

"Jangan bicara hal egois seperti itu nanodayo. Memangnya Kuroko mau tidur di sebelahmu?" kata Midorima tajam, dia menaikan kacamatanya yang agak merosot. "Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku ingin tidur di sebelah Kuroko nanodayo."

Munafik kau Midorima, bilang saja mau tidur di sebelah Kuroko juga.

"Tentu saja aku yang pantas tidur di sebelah Tetsu." kata Aomine sambil melirik ke arah Kuroko.

"Tentu saja aku, aku cahayanya Kuroko!" Kagami menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku juga mau tidur di sebelah Kuro-chin~" kata Murasakibara dengan lazy tone-nya, dia melahap lagi snacknya.

"Sudah jelas aku yang tidur di sebelah Kuroko, aku senpainya." kata Izuki bangga.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Lebih baik Kuroko saja yang memilih ingin tidur di sebelah siapa, nanodayo." usul Midorima dengan setengah berharap Kuroko memilihnya.

Semua mengangguk setuju usul Midorima, mereka menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Kuroko agak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan mereka.

"Oi, Tetsu, kau pilih siapa?" tanya Aomine yang mulai jengah.

"He?" kata Kuroko―sedikit terkejut karena dimintai pendapatnya.

"Kalau disuruh memilih, aku ingin..." kata Kuroko malu-malu.

Oh, dia OOC sekarang.

Tiba-tiba...

BLUSH!

Wajah Kuroko dihiasi semburat merah tipis yang cukup terlihat oleh sekumpulan manusia yang ada di sana.

Hei, mereka tidak salah lihat, kan?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**To Be Continued!**

* * *

Bagaimana? sudah menjawab keanehan di chapter sebelumnya? chapter ini agak panjang, terimakasih sudah mau baca dan berbosan ria xD

Aku sudah balas review lewat pm, kalao yg guest lewat hati ke hati aja gmna? _=

yak! Minna mind to Read and Review? Or Oyakoro!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu bukan milikku.**

**Genre : Humor (gagal), romance (abal)**

**Warning : Sho-ai, typo, humor garing, tanda baca tidak sesuai EYD!**

**Pairing : GoMxKuro, slight IzuKuro and KagaKuro!**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

"Aku ingin―hmph!"

Sebelum Kuroko menyelesaikan jawabannya, Akashi menutup mulut Kuroko dengan tangannya.

"Tetsuya mengatakan kalau dia ingin aku yang tidur di sebelahnya," kata Akashi yang masih menutup mulut Kuroko.

'Itu kata-katamu sendiri kan? Lagi pula...' batin mereka bersamaan.

'KAU KAN SUDAH DAPAT BAGIAN DI SEBELAH KUROKO/KUROKOCCHI/TETSU!'

"Ada yang protes?" tanya Akashi dengan nada dingin.

Para penghuni kamar hanya menggeleng pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau protes sudah jelas gunting-gunting Akashi bakal melayang dengan indahnya ke arah mereka.

Kuroko menepis tangan Akashi, "Aku sulit bernapas, Akashi-kun."

"Kau butuh nafas buatan, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan seringai kemudian menyentuh bibir mungil Kuroko.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Kuroko singkat.

Bodohnya kau Kuroko, kalau Author sih mau dinafasin (?) Akashi xD *dirajam gunting*

Yang lainnya bernafas lega, mereka mulai membayangkan kalau saja mereka yang memberi napas buatan ke Kuroko.

'Kalau aku yang memberi napas buatan, pasti dia tidak akan nolak.'

Karena merasa lelah mereka memutuskan untuk segera tidur, Akashi yang mengatur posisi tidur mereka supaya dia bebas bisa ngapa-ngapain Kuroko.

Aturan tidurnya, Kuroko di ujung tembok kemudian Akashi-Midorima-Murasakibara, di seberang ruangan Kise-Izuki-Aomine-Kagami dan mereka tidak bisa protes.

Malam semakin larut yang lain sudah tenggelam di alam mimpi mereka kecuali Kuroko, dia tidak bisa tidur karena Akashi memeluknya dari belakang membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Kuroko memilih pasrah karena pelukan Akashi makin mengencang ketika dia berusaha melepaskannya. Kuroko memejamkan matanya berharap dia bisa tidur.

* * *

Akhirnya―pagi tiba!

Sinar matahari menembus jendela, membuat bebetapa kelopak mata dipaksa terbuka. Perlahan, mereka mulai bangun satu persatu.

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, tapi para penghuni diruangan itu masih agak mengantuk jadi terlalu malas untuk membuka pintu.

Tok! Tok!

Ketukan pintu makin keras, "Izuki-kun, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, cepat bangun! Kita akan pergi ke pantai!"

Ternyata Riko yang mengetuk pintu, mendengar kata pantai mata mereka terbuka lebar.

Izuki bangkit dan langsung membuka pintu.

"Cepat siap-siap kami akan tunggu di ruang ma―are?" Riko melongo saat melihat isi kamar di depannya.

Ini kamar apa pengungsian?

"Ya, kami akan bersiap-siap."

Sebelum Riko sempat mengajukan pertanyaan, Izuki sudah buru-buru menutup pintu.

Riko mengeluarkan kedut di dahinya, dari pada berdebat lebih baik dia menuju ruang makan dimana teman-temannya menunggu.

Yang sudah bangun mulai menyiapkan barang-barang keperluan pantai yang sejak kapan sudah ada di kamar itu.

Ternyata Akashi dan Kuroko belum bangun, Akashi terlalu terlelap dalam posisi mesranya bersama Kuroko, sementara Kuroko kesulitan bangun karena Akashi memeluknya erat.

Penghuni ruangan itu memekik, 'Keenakan banget, nih orang! Mati sana, Akashiii!'

Mereka masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak meneriakkan kata-kata barusan.

Akashi mulai membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari mulai menyengat wajahnya. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko.

Setelah pelukan maut Akashi lepas, Kuroko langsung bangun dan terlihatlah bedhairnya.

Uh, manisnya.

"Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, ayo siap-siap ssu! Kita akan pergi ke pantai!" seru Kise.

Kuroko mengangguk dan kemudian mulai beranjak bangun dari tempatnya sementara Akashi mendeath glare Kise, rupanya kalimat Kise barusan seperti seperti perintah di telinga Akashi. Kise kicep di tempat.

Setelah bersiap-siap membawa barang bawaan seperlunya, mereka bergegas ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

...

Anggota Seirin kaget saat melihat Kiseki no Sedai lengkap hadir di sini, tapi mereka meyakinkan dalam hati kalau mereka bertemu hanya kebetulan belaka.

"Nee, kalian bangun agak siang, apa terjadi sesuatu tadi malam?" tanya Koganei.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa," jawab mereka nyaris berbarengan-kecuali Akashi.

Inginnya sih terjadi apa-apa, tapi mereka kubur dalam-dalam keinginan nista mereka mengingat Akashi selalu saja memonopoli Kuroko.

Kiyoshi melihat ada kantung di bawah mata Kuroko, "Maa, tidurmu nyenyak, Kuroko?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Kuroko, kemudian dia sedikit menguap.

"Yah tidak masalah, kalau sudah di pantai pasti tidak ngantuk lagi!" sambung Hyuuga penuh semangat clutch timenya.

Mitobe menepuk singkat pundak mungil Kuroko.

Akhirnya sarapan mereka selesai, mereka langsung melesat menuju pintu keluar, dan baru saja mereka akan melangkah keluar―

Zrasssshhh!

―hujan deras muncul tiba-tiba.

"YANG BENAR SAJA!?" jerit mereka bersamaan.

Mereka pundung dan mulai kembali memasuki ruang tamu kemudian mengenyakkan diri di sofa.

"Masa' hujan, sih?" keluh Hyuuga.

"Kalau aku sih sudah tahu dari ramalan Oha-Asa nanodayo," sambung Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang agak merosot.

"Untung deh hujan, malas banget pagi-pagi ke pantai. Apa lagi di pantai ini tidak ada cewek pakai bikini," kata Aomine sambil meraba-raba udara.

Yang ada di ruang tamu bersweat drop ria.

"Kau salah besar, Daiki. Kalau kita pergi ke pantai akan ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dari khayalan kotormu itu," kata Akashi dingin sambil memainkan guntingnya.

"Apa itu-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Tetsuya-ku memakai baju renang," jawab Akashi singkat tapi membuat seisi ruang tamu jadi gaduh.  
Tapi Mitobe dan Kiyoshi sudah punya uke jadi tidak ikut-ikutan heboh malah mereka -bersama ukenya- langsung pergi ke ruang dapur untuk menghindari percakapan para kiseki no sedai plus Izuki dan Kagami.

"Jadi," Akashi melanjutkan dengan seringai, "Kalian ingin Tetsuya-ku memakai baju renang seperti apa?"

Rupanya Kuroko yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Ah, Kuroko suka sekali muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba.

Kumpulan jones di ruang tamu itu meneguk ludah mereka sambil membayangkan Kuroko memakai baju renang keinginan mereka.

"Kalau aku ingin..." kise mulai berkhayal.

* * *

**[Khayalan kise]**

Senja sore di pantai memang indah apa lagi di hiasi deburan ombak, pemuda bersurai baby blue -Kuroko Tetsuya- sedang menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

Pemuda baby blue itu mengenakan baju kaos berwarna kuning dan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih.

Untunglah Khayalan Kise masih normal.

"Kurokocchi..." panggil Kise dengan nada manja.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya kemudian dilihatnya Kise yang mulai memeluk erat Kuroko dari belakang.

"Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi sedang apa-suu?" tanya Kise sambil menghirup aroma vanilla dari surai baby blue Kuroko.

"Aku sedang melihat pemandangan, Kise-kun. Pemandangan di sini indah sekali." jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum manis. Matanya masih fokus menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Kise melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko kemudian dengan cepat membalikan tubuh pemuda bersurai baby blue sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Pemandangan di sini memang indah, tapi..."

Kise mulai mengelus pipi Kuroko membuat Kuroko juga ikut menyentuh punggung tangan Kise yang berada di pipinya.

"... menurutku Kurokocchi lebih..."

Kemudian Kise menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kuroko.

"... indah-ssu," lanjut Kise sambil mengecup pelan hidung Kuroko.

"Nghh... Ryota-kun," wajah Kuroko langsung memerah sempurna.

Oke, Author tarik kata 'normal' barusan.

**[Khayalan Kise selesai.]**

* * *

"Idiot," kata penghuni ruang tamu bersamaan setelah mendengar khayalan Kise.

"Hido―!" jerit Kise.

"Oi Kise, masa' di khayalanmu Tetsu pakai baju, sih? Harusnya telanjang dada," timpal Aomine.

Kise memilin jari-jarinya, "Rencananya aku ingin melihat tubuh Kurokocchi setelah menikah dengannya nanti-ssu."

Dan tentu saja Kise langsung dihadiahi lemparan gunting dari Akashi. Gunting itu tertancap mengerikan di dinding karena Kise berhasil menghindarinya.

Kise langsung duduk di sebelah Midorima dan memegang kaus hijau Midorima.

"Akashicchi kowai-ssu," bisik Kise.

"Dasar bodoh, nanodayo," kata Midorima menepis tangan Kise dari kausnya.

"Nee, Midorimacchi memangnya ingin Kurokocchi pakai baju renang seperti apa-ssu?" tanya Kise.

Blush!

Wajah Midorima langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku bukannya ingin melihat Kuroko pakai baju renang nanodayo, tapi kalau kalian memaksa, aku ingin..." kata Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang agak merosot, kemudian dia berkhayal.

* * *

**[Khayalan Midorima]**

Hari makin terik, Midorima duduk di kursi pantai dengan payung hijau yang sepertinya merupakan lucky itemnya hari ini.

Saat Midorima sedang menikmati pemandangan berupa ombak besar, Kuroko menghampirinya.

"Midorima-kun," panggil Kuroko.

Mata Midorima terbelalak kaget saat menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata suara Kuroko, pemuda baby blue itu berdiri di sebelah Midorima.

Kuroko tengah memakai kemeja hijau dan celana celana renang.

"Ada apa nanodayo?" tanya Midorima seraya membetulkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot sama sekali.

"Etto..." Kuroko memilin jari-jarinya malu-malu, kemudian menunjuk kursi di sebelah Midorima , "Bolehkah aku menemanimu di sini?"

"Silahkan, nanodayo," kata Midorima.

Lalu, Kuroko pun duduk. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Midorima.

"Ada apa nodayo?" tanya Midorima yang mulai gugup saat tau Kuroko memperhatikannya.

"Hmm... tidak. Midorima-kun tidak berenang?"

"Aku lebih suka melihat pemandangan nanodayo. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak berenang?" tanya Midorima, "Aku bertanya bukan berarti aku peduli."

"Karena Oha-Asa bilang hari ini peruntunganku jelek jadi aku harus dekat-dekat dengan lucky itemku," jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Memangnya lucky itemmu hari ini apa nodayo?"

"Midorima-kun," kata Kuroko sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh, jadi lucky item-mu hari ini orang yang berzodiak cancer," Midorima mengira-ngira.

"Bu―bukan!" sergah Kuroko, dia gugup sekarang.

"Lalu?" tanya Midorima yang mulai merasa ada yang aneh pada tingkah Kuroko.

"Oha-Asa bilang, lucky item-ku hari ini..." kemudian Kuroko menatap lekat Midorima, "Orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

"Ku―Kuroko."

Midorima pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko, lalu mereka...

**[Khayalan Midorima selesai.]**

* * *

"Udah gue bilang kalo baju renang itu harus telanjang dada! Telanjang, woy telan―hmph!" kata-kata Aomine terputus saat Kise memasukan apel besar ke mulutnya.

"Aominecchi berisik-ssu," Kise bersungut kesal karena Aomine berteriak di depan telinganya.

"Oi Midorima, sejak kapan Kuroko jadi maniak Oha-Asa sepertimu?" tanya Kagami.

"Suka-suka aku nodayo, khayalanku, kok kau yang repot," jawab Midorima, enteng.

Hening kemudian, tidak ada yang bersuara karena Akashi sedang menatap keji Midorima sambil menggunting-gunting udara.

"Aka-chin, snacknya habis." muncul suara yang berasal dari raksasa ungu-Murasakibara.

"Hari ini tidak ada snack tambahan Atsushi dan berhentilah mengunyah. Kau berisik." perintah Akashi dengan nada dingin.

Murasakibara yang dari tadi diam karena sibuk dengan snacknya kini pundung di pinggir sofa.

Hening lagi.

Akashi langsung memasukan kembali guntingnya ke dalam saku. Mood untuk melempar gunting ke Midorima hilang sudah.

Yang namanya Kise itu tidak tahan dengan yang namanya keheningan.

"Kagamicchi inginnya Kurokocchi pakai baju renang seperti apa-ssu?" Kise bertanya pada Kagami, yang ditanya hanya menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan karena wajahnya memerah.

"Kalau aku-ehem-inginnya Kuroko..."

* * *

**[Khayalan Kagami]**

Warna langit mulai meredup tanda sore sudah tiba, Kuroko yang sedang berenang segera menepi ke bibir pantai.

Kuroko menghampiri Kagami yang sedang minum pocori sweat (A/N: ini bukan typo, tapi sensor xD) dan duduk di kursi panjang.

Kuroko mengenakan celana renang berwarna hitam dengan garis merah selutut. Bagian atasnya polos tidak ada sehelai benang pun (Aomine menyeringai penuh arti). Kagami meneguk ludahnya.

"Aku haus," kata Kuroko sambil menatap pocori sweat di tangan Kagami.

Memang dasar Bakagami, sudah ditegur masih saja melongo seperti orang bodoh.

Badan putih mulus dan mungil uh-oh, Kagami mengeluarkan sedikit darah di ujung lubang hidungnya.

Kedua alis Kuroko bertautan melihat Kagami yang sedang masang tampang madesu.

Karena bosan menunggu kagami sadar dari madesunya, Kuroko berinisiatif langsung mengambil botol minuman Kagami membuat pemuda beralis dobel itu tersontak kaget.

Lalu, Kuroko menenggak habis minuman Kagami. "Terima kasih, Kagami-kun."

"Ya, sama-sama." kata Kagami, semburat merah sedikit terlihat di wajah garangnya. "Ah, minuman itu sudah kuminum duluan, jadi..."

"Ciuman tak langsung, Kagami-kun," potong Kuroko dengan senyum tipis.

Wajah Kagami memerah sempurna seperti kepiting direbus, dipanggang, digoreng dan sebagainya.

"Yah, aku sih ingin ciuman langsung, tapi ternyata ciuman tidak langsung itu..." lanjut Kuroko kemudian menjilat bibir atasnya dengan seduktif. "―tidak buruk juga."

**[Khayalan Kagami selesai.]**

* * *

"Cabul," celetuk mereka berbarengan, sementara Kagami cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Ternyata ada orang cabul lain setelah Aomine, dan itu kau," kata Izuki sambil membentuk jarinya menjadi lambang peace, "Kau di urutan kedua."

"Jadi, aku orang cabul urutan pertama? Sialan kau, Izu―hmph!" lagi-lagi Kise menyumpal mulut Aomine dengan apel besar.

"Aominecchi berisik-ssu," keluh Kise. Kalau dia terus-terusan mendengar pemuda ganguro itu berteriak, dia bisa tulis seketika.

"Hee~ di khayalanmu, Kuro-chin agresif sekali~" kata Murasakibara dengan lazy tonenya. Dia mengunyah buah sebagai ganti snack.

Rasanya pegal kalau semenit saja tidak mengunyah bagi Murasakibara.

Hah? Bukannya kalau ngunyah terus bikin pegal, ya? -.-

"Khayalan yang bagus, tapi akan kupastikan itu tidak akan terjadi Kagami, karena aku akan merobek mulutmu," sambung Akashi dengan seringai khasnya sambil mengasah guntingnya.

Kagami langsung bungkam seribu bahasa dan membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Kalau dikhayalanku, Kuro-chin seperti itu~"

"Memangnya khayalan Murasakicchi seperti apa-ssu?"

Loh, bukannya mereka lagi ngomongin pakaian renang ya? Kok jadi oot? Ah, sudahlah! Sesuka mereka saja.

* * *

**[Khayalan Murasakibara]**

Kuroko sedang duduk di pondok kecil di sekitar pantai sambil membaca buku. Kemudian ada getaran hebat, Kuroko mengira ada gempa, eh ternyata ada titan ungu yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kuro-chin~" sapa Murasakibara setelah tepat berada di depan Kuroko.

"Domo," balas Kuroko tanpa menoleh ke arah Murasakibara.

Kuroko memakai kaos berwarna ungu dan celana pendek berwarna putih (Aomine teriak lagi, Kise menyumpal mulut Aomine tapi bukan pakai apel lagi, melainkan pakai duren.)

Murasakibara mengeluarkan semburat merah dari pipinya, "Kuro-chin kawaii."

Kuroko hanya terdiam kemudian mendelik ke arah Murasakibara yang sedang menatap sesuatu di pangkuan sebelah Kuroko.

Oh, pocky keluaran terbaru.

Kuroko meletakan bukunya di pangkuannya kemudian mengambil satu buah pocky.

"Kau mau, Murasakibara-kun? Ambil saja," kata Kuroko sambil menggigit ujung pocky sementara ujung satunya menghadap ke Murasakibara.

Murasakibara terlonjak kaget melihat tindakan Kuroko.

Raksasa ungu itu menarik pocky dari mulut Kuroko lalu mengecup singkat bibir Kuroko.

"Jangan memancingku, Kuro-chin," kata Murasakibara seraya pergi meninggalkan Kuroko dan memakan pockynya.

Wajah Kuroko memerah sempurna namun ditutupi okeh kedua tangannya.

**[Khayalan Murasakibara selesai.]**

* * *

Ckrish Ckrish

Suara gunting yang menggunting udara muncul membuat penghuni ruang tamu itu merinding disko.

Murasakibara yang merasa ada aura mengerikan, langsung sembunyi di balik sofa sambil mengunyah buahnya. Akashi menghela napas panjang.

"Murasakicchi diam-diam menghanyutkan-ssu," bisik Kise pada Midorima.

"Aku tak peduli nodayo," sahut Midorima ketus.

"Menurutku khayalannya romantis," sambung Izuki.

"Kau kebanyakan nonton ftv, sih." ejek Kagami.

"Berisik, cabul."

Kagami mengularkan kedut di dahinya, "Memangnya kau ingin Kuroko pakai baju renang seperti apa? Paling-paling, otakmu sama sepertiku."

"Ckck, dasar bodoh," kata Izuki enteng. Kasian banget Kagami udah di katain cabul, bodoh pula. "Kalau aku..."

* * *

**[Khayalan Izuki]**

"Kyaa! Izuki-kun, tampan sekali!"

"Shun-chan, kakak minta nomor hp-mu ya."

"Sama tante aja Izuki-chan~ tante tau, kok apa yang kamu mau."

Para wanita menggerubungi seorang pria tampan namun garing bernama Izuki Shun.

"Ahaha, maaf. Aku tidak bisa, permisi-" Izuki berusaha keluar dari kumpulan perempuan di sana tapi sia-sia.

Lalu, dia merasa tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang dan di bawa berlari dari kerumunan itu.

Sesampainya di tempat sepi, Izuki mengambil napas dalam-dalam karena lelah berlari.

"Siapa kau-" Mata Izuki terbelalak kaget melihat orang yang tadi menariknya dari kerumunan tadi.

"Ku-Kuroko?" tanya Izuki memastikan, dan memang benar itu Kuroko tapi. Dia memakai bikin berwarna pink dengan renda-renda yang terlihat manis.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau?"

"Aku hanya ingin Izuki-senpai memperhatikanku!" jerit Kuroko dan sangat OOC. "Aku cemburu kalau Izuki-senpai melirik perempuan lain."

"Jadi, karena itu kau berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Izuki, Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

Izuki melepas jaket yang di pakainya, lalu memasangkannya di tubuh Kuroko. "Kau bisa masuk angin,"

"Izuki-senpai..."

Izuki langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko, "Maafkan aku. Menurutku, Kuroko lebih imut dibanding siapa pun. Hanya saja aku terlalu gugup kalau dekat denganmu."

Izuki menatap lekat mata biru langit Kuroko, "Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu."

"Aku juga akan selalu ada untuk Izuki-senpai. Hati dan tubuh ini selalu siap," kata Kuroko sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Izuki.

**[Khayalan Izuki selesai.]**

* * *

"Alay," kata mereka bersamaan.

"Itu romantis, bukan alay!" jerit Izuki―tidak terima.

"Tapi menurutku, kalau Tetsuya-ku memakai bikini berenda bagus juga, tapi dia harus pakai warna merah." sambung Akashi yang menyetujui baju renang di khayalan Izuki.

"Hoamm, baju renang kalian nggak ada yang greget," kata Aomine sambil menguap.

"Baju renang yang 'greget' itu yang seperti apa?" tanya Izuki serius.

"Yang polos,"

Hah?

"Tidak ada sehelai benang pun,"

Eh, tunggu dulu―

"Semuanya alami."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu bersweatdrop ria.

"Ano..."

Muncul sebuah suara yang amat mereka kenal. Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Di sana berdiri sosok pemuda baby blue sambil memegang secangkir teh.

"Te―tetsu?" gumam Aomine.

Deg!.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini-ssu?" tanya Kise panik.

"Sejak dari tadi, Kise-kun."

Deg!

"Kau mendengar semuanya nodayo?" tanya Midorima yang agak panik.

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Kuroko.

Deg!

"La―lalu?" gagap Kise.

"Aku kecewa pada kalian," kata Kuroko ketus kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued!

(A/N) : Kalian pikir aku akan secepat itu meberitahu siapa yang kuroko suka? Tidak akan... tidak akan gyahahaha :v itu buat chapter terakhir :3

buat yang bertanya" knp Akashi manggil si alis dobel, Kagami cek anime/manga.

Read and Review! Or Oyakoro!


End file.
